Verus
by Sparkles Give Me Nosebleeds
Summary: Jason Grace has just saved Juno and is finally getting some rest while the Argo II is under construction. Now that Jason has all his memories back he is able to spend time with his new girlfriend Piper and his best friend Leo. But did he really get them all back? Who is this enchanting girl that claims to know him? Why doesn't his mind remember when his soul clearly yearns for her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so this is something I came up with while discussing my dislike for one of the characters in The Lost Hero and **Warning** for all of you who like Piper you probably wont like my story so you know feel free to not read this if you want. I mean I just really didn't appreciate her character because the way she acted bothered me so much. I mean why does she have a problem with being pretty? Does she just assume that being pretty equal heartless soulless individuals? Anyways this story is about Jason and keep in mind that I thought of this when I still hadn't read Son of Neptune or Mark of Athena so I was going to go a whole different way with the characters and while in essence they're the same the background and history is different for them.

I do not own any of the characters from the books but Lucine is my OC so I do own her. (I can't believe I said that .) Feel free to correct me in any misspellings and such. (The Captain helped me out so there shouldn't be many but you never know) Anyways I guess I'll let you get on with reading the actual thing so hopefully you'll like it.

* * *

After almost singlehandedly defeating a giant, Jason thought he was ready for anything. What he never expected was to wake up with a girl straddling him. Well he hoped eventually he and Pipes would get to that level, but they had barely started dating and it's not like he wanted to just rush things.

He focused back at the matter at hand, or more precisely lap, the girl on top was in one word gorgeous and this from the guy who had a daughter of Aphrodite for a girlfriend. Where Piper's hair was a rich shade of chocolate brown, this girl had lustrous platinum blond hair that seemed to shimmer with a light of its own. She had flawless, pale white skin, a jaw-dropping feminine face with full, pouting lips, an adorable nose, and long, beautiful eyelashes accentuating eyes that where a ghostly shade of pale blue. While Jason wasn't entirely unhappy at waking up to such a sight, he still thought it would be proper to know who was on the verge of possibly ravaging him.

"Um while I appreciate the boldness, I have a girlfriend and I don't even know your name so if you could, you know, maybe get off, I would appreciate it." Jason had to clear his throat at the end there but he met her eyes and noticed a trace of sadness there. Had he hurt her? Jason's gut twisted painfully, every nerve in his body clenching and demanding he do something to get rid of that sadness in her eyes.

"You don't remember me?"

Gods her voice was like flowing nectar, the sound harmonious and melodic. Every fiber of his being was ringing now as if his body was saying that it remembered her, still his brain gave no such recognition. Jason was sure he would remember knowing a girl like this. Then again, he could be wrong. After all, his memories had been taken once. Yet, he was sure all of his memories had returned after saving Juno. "I'm sorry," he truly was, "I can't say I do."

She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. "I thought you would, after all the purpose for taking them away was completed, you successfully got into the Greek camp." She leaned forward her face mere inches from his now, "are you absolutely sure you don't remember me?" She looked at him with a pleading expression.

Jason couldn't help the blush spreading on his face, or his racing heart. He desperately wanted to please her, in various ways. Ok he had to get her off of him before he lost control of himself. He strained himself to speak through the lump forming on his throat, "like I said I don't know your name much less remember meeting you, so if you could let me get up that'll be great."

"Oh um, right" she slipped off him and arranged herself so that she was sitting next to him. Jason pulled himself into a sitting position as well, making sure to pull the sheets so that his lower half was covered by them since he was only wearing boxers underneath. In his defense, he was the only one sleeping in the Jupiter, or well Zeus, cabin and he hadn't thought it was all that important what he slept in.

Jason noticed the girl staring at his shirtless upper body and he could feel the blood rushing to his face. Seriously why was this girl making him squirm so much, he didn't know if he had ever felt this self-conscious before. He cleared his throat to draw the girl's attention from his exposed chest, at least he wasn't the only one blushing now. "I guess I should tell you my name then, since you don't seem to be on the verge of remembering me or anything," she gave a weak smile. "I am Lucine." That seemed like an appropriate name for her, she seemed so radiant it was only proper her name meant light.

"That's a really nice name, your parents picked well," Jason smiled at her but he received only a frown in return.

"Jason, you were the one that picked out that name for me," Lucine looked straight into his eyes and Jason felt he could drown in her gaze.

"I-" Jason didn't get to finish as the door to his cabin was yanked open and Piper came strolling in.

"Jason seriously when are you thinking of waki-" she stopped mid-sentence as she caught sight of Lucine, "who is _this_?"

* * *

How was that? I really wanted to have Jason say "Ey gurl, my eyes are up here" or something but I restrained myself. So yeah Piper is there now what are you gonna do Jason? How do you explain having another girl in your bed? And seriously Piper who doesn't knock, it's not like that's your cabin. Ruuuu-de


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't able to see the Captain in class today so this chapter might be a bit rougher than the first one since we didn't discuss it and make changes like last time. I mean we still messaged each other about it but it would've been nice to do it in person and get more input that way. Because I have a serious problem with commas, like sometimes I overlook them (all the time really probably I think I'm pretty sure), and the Captain helps out with that as well as certain sentences I'm not sure of and stuff. And before I forget, thank you so much for reviewing and following and favoring Captain, I really appreciate it. So second Chapter, let's see how Jason handles this situation does he go the (insert douche voice) "uh, this isn't what it looks like, I can explain babe" route? Read on to find out. If you can review or favorite please do if you like it.

* * *

Piper was ready to smash something, preferably the head of the slut sitting on Jason's bed. He was her boyfriend! Was that skank trying to steal him from Piper?

Jason still hadn't answered her earlier question. "Jason, _who _is_ this?" _Piper scowled, she really didn't like repeating herself.

"This is Lucine," Jason finally answered gesturing towards the blonde next to him. What a lame name, Piper thought. She took a good look at the girl again. Lucine was fair skinned and blond (probably bleached there's no way she was just born with that shade), with pale blue eyes encased in a, Piper had to grudgingly admit, extremely beautiful face. Was this girl maybe a daughter of Aphrodite? Piper was sure there was no way Lucine could look so perfect without the Goddess' blessing, but she was head counselor now and had never seen the girl in the cabin. Lucine could be a new camper but then why would she be here with Jason?

"Okay, what is _Lucine _doing on your bed Jason?" If Piper had Leo's powers she was sure steam would be coming out of her ears. She was doing her best to keep her cool but seeing a strange girl in your boyfriend's bed first thing in the morning could sure rattle a girl.

Jason ran a hand through his golden hair, "That's what I would like to know as well, I mean when I woke up she was just there." He gazed in Lucine's direction meeting her eyes, "but she seems to know me from the past or something, but I don't have any memories of her." Lucine held Jason's gaze and it seemed to Piper as if they were staring into each other's soul.

"But if all your memories returned, how can you not remember her? This could be some kind of trick set up by Gaea. She might be trying to deceive us to cause confusion for all we know." Piper didn't mean to but she found herself using her charmspeak. She regretted it the moment she noticed but she was still learning to control it and sometimes it just came out. Lucine narrowed her eyes at Piper and then reached out her hand to touch Jason's arm. Jason startled at the touch but made no immediate move to remove Lucine's hand from his bicep, instead Piper saw him blush a little at it.

"Well," Jason cleared his throat, "my memories _were_ all taken, and just because I got most of them back doesn't mean I recovered all of them. After all how could I remember the memories I don't have?"

How could Jason not doubt Lucine at all? Piper was sure she had just used her charmspeak, yet Jason didn't even seem to be fazed by it. Piper looked at Lucine, could the girl somehow be blocking her charmspeak? Piper had never heard of such a thing, it seemed impossible, but then again she had experienced her share of stranger things so who was she to know what this girl could and couldn't do? Still, "don't you think its strange Jason, how she would be the only thing you have no recollection of? Out of all of your memories?" Piper restrained from lacing her words with charmspeak and instead stared into Jason's eyes willing him to listen to her.

"I-I don't know what to think Pipes, this is all really confusing," Jason knitted his eyebrows his face becoming troubled.

"About that, I do not know why this has happened but I really do know Jason and he knows me, I'm not lying and I definitely have not been sent by Gaea." Lucine had a singer's voice and Piper hated that she wanted the girl to keep talking so she could hear more of it.

"Ahem, for now do you think you girls could exit the cabin for a moment so I can put some clothes on?" Jason looked at the two of them sheepishly.

"If that's what you want, let me just put on my shoes." Lucine gracefully extracted herself from the bed and reached for some golden pumps that were sitting neatly on the floor. With Lucine's face turned away, Piper was able to notice the clothes the other girl had on. She was wearing a short white off the shoulders lace dress that had a golden rope-like belt at the waist. Once she had her shoes on, Lucine dutifully headed out the door.

Something Jason had said bothered Piper. "So you mean to say you were _naked_ with her in _your_ bed?" Piper could not believe this. With Lucine in the room, she hadn't noticed Jason's exposed chest but now that she did she couldn't help her eyes from trailing even further down his frame. Her head was fuming at the thought of this girl getting closer to Jason than Piper ever had.

"Well not 'naked' naked, I have boxers on but how was I supposed to know I was going to have visitors so early in the morning? I have this cabin practically to myself so I usually don't have to consider what I go to bed in." Jason explained to her.

"Okay fine, I'll wait outside for you to get dressed just hurry up so we can figure this out."

"We can go talk to Chiron about it, maybe he'll know something." Jason added.

Piper turned with a huff and then promptly exited the cabin, effectively leaving Jason alone to dress. Once outside she immediately spotted Lucine.

"I can't believe you tried to sway his opinion by charmspeaking." Lucine's pale blue eyes bore through Piper.

"It's not like I meant to and it didn't even work, so what does it matter?" Piper raised her chin, refusing to bend under Lucine's steely gaze.

"I think it matters a lot that you were trying to control Jason to your liking, it's not fair to make him just agree with whatever you say when you don't know anything."

"Well it's not fair to sneak into the bed of other people's boyfriends either!"

"I didn't 'sneak' into his bed I climbed on top of it." Lucine corrected her. Piper was about to smack this girl in the face when the door to the Zeus cabin flung open and Jason, fully clothed in a t-shirt and jeans, came strolling out.

He looked at them in turn, "you girls ready to go see Chiron?"

* * *

I always feel as if I write really short chapters or something but well I'll try to work on that. So how did you guys and gals like this chapter? Does anyone even read this? I'm still thinking about the title, I chose Verus because it was the Latin word for truth but maybe something else would be nice? Continuing on the Piper issue I talked about, I just thought Jason deserved someone better. After all he is described as almost perfect in the books, even Annabeth thinks so and she has Percy, with the only thing stopping him from being like completely perfect is that scar on his upper lip. Also the only reason I made her a girl is because I wanted to replace Piper not because I believe in only hetero relationships. Next time we'll have our heroes interact with our favorite wheel-chaired centaur.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while everyone but I'm back to uploading. Yay! Please feel free to review PM me and favorite the story if you like it. I can't make promises on my uploading schedule since Finals are here, *sad face* but i'll try to update as much as I can for those of you that read this story, (does anyone?) and also writing errors might ensue since the Captain hasn't been reviewing my stuff *another sad face*. **

* * *

**If eyes could kill**, Lucine would be dead. Piper was staring daggers at Lucine and considering the fact that she actually owned one Jason feared for the pale blue-eyed beauty.

As the three of them headed towards the Big House to see Chiron, Lucine had sauntered up to Jason's side and as if she had done it a thousand times before, she entwined her slim fingers with his. This brought a blush to Jason's cheeks. Piper stared open mouthed at the action. When she finally regained her composure Piper walked up to the other side of Jason and entwined her arm possessively over his while glaring at Lucine. This arrangement made walking with any degree of speed utterly hopeless which meant they would arrive at their destination much later than they would have otherwise.

At least no one had seen them Jason thought, It would've been difficult to explain their situation. Finally they arrived at the door of the large, sky-blue house which served as the main administrative building at Camp Half-Blood. "If we're going to go in the door I think I should have my arms back now." Piper tightened her grip on Jason's arm at first but released it with a shake of her head as if she had realized she was acting silly. Once Piper was no longer holding Jason's arm captive Lucine slowly let go of the hand she had clasped. For some reason Jason felt the loss of her touch more intensely than Piper's, he had the irrational urge to grab hold of Lucine's hand and feel her skin next to his again.

The door to the house opened to reveal a middle-aged looking man in a wheelchair with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. "Jason? Piper?" He looked at them with a startled expression. "And who is your friend here?" Chiron directed his gaze towards Lucine.

"Actually that's what we were hoping you would help us figure out." Chiron directed them inside the house for some privacy and Jason, with Piper and Lucine sitting on either side of him in the leather couch, explained the previous events of that morning.

"I see, that is quite an interesting story you've got there." Chiron rummaged through the side pocket in his wheelchair where Jason had seen him take out Snausages before and sure enough he procured some, throwing one at the leopard who licked his lips after devouring it whole.

"She might be dangerous, Gaea could have sent her!" Piper exclaimed not paying attention to Seymour.

Chiron directed his gaze towards Lucine, "Well she doesn't seem to be trying to destroy anyone at the moment but I would like to know how she got to the camp. I'm not getting a Demigod feel from her. Would you care to explain dear?"

"That's because both of my biological parent's are human, I don't have one godly parent or maybe it's like they all are?" Lucine looked to the side as if trying to focus her thoughts. "I'm the reincarnation of something they created a long time ago so if you wanted you could say they were all part of my birth but well, it's sort of complicated." She looked down in frustration. "But I just need to be claimed by a god for you to let me into your camp right?" Lucine looked at Chiron questionably.

"Well yes, I guess you could say that."

"Great then, mother could you prove to Chiron that I'm not an ally to Gaea please?" Lucine looked towards the ceiling.

Piper scoffed, "yeah right like she's just go-" A flash of light interrupted her. Lucine now had a diadem on her head and a lotus staff in her hands.

"Is that enough evidence or do I need for her to come here in person?" Lucine had a bored expression on her face which with the diadem and staff somehow managed to give her a more regal appearance.

"I thought Hera couldn't have any mortal children." Chiron looked baffled.

"She didn't give birth to me but you could think of her as my adoptive mom, okay I guess a little more of an explanation is due. You can take the stuff back mother, thank you for your help." Lucine waited until the diadem and staff vanished before speaking again. "Okay so once upon a time the Gods decided to make a woman to punish the unruly humans, they bestowed upon her many gifts and then sent her as a curse to humanity. However the woman worked too well and man was almost on the verge of destruction so to prevent their demise, the Gods created another woman to battle the first. Blah blah blah, crisis averted happy Gods happy people. Then many centuries later sisters were born bearing the same gifts as the women the Gods created. Fearing another disaster they decided to separate them, but how to know which one was the curse and which one the gift was tricky. The gods however decided that as long as they were raised separately the world would be fine. So what happened? Hera, being of course the goddess of motherhood,was tasked with taking one of the girls. The little girl she chose was me and so I was raised by her end of story." As she was telling the story Lucine gestured with her hands and images correlating with her tale appeared.

"How did you not run out of breath?" Piper looked at Lucine incredulously as if that was the thing that shocked her the most.

"I do breathing exercises." Lucine looked totally serious.

"Are you saying you're the reincarnation of Pandora?" Chiron had an expression of mild disbelief.

"More like Anesidora." Lucine corrected.

Chiron was rendered speechless. Jason still couldn't understand what connection he had with this girl or how he fit into that story but he was almost certain he had met her before. This was almost the same feeling he had when he had lost his memories except nothing was coming to him, it was like they had been removed and the only thing left was a ghost of their presence. "Well, while her story breeds some further questions, I will allow her to stay at camp seeing as Hera herself seems to vouch for her."

"What?! But you can't!" Piper looked outraged.

Chiron gave a stern look at Piper for her exclamation, "Child you would do well to remember that I am the Director of this camp, a position that allows me to decide what and who is allowed in these premises." Piper's eyes widened at the reprimand and then lowered in understanding. Chiron looking pleased addressed Lucine, "Well there's still the matter of which Cabin you'll be using. I'm assuming Hera's?"

Lucine smiled. "Actually I think I'll stay in the Zeus cabin."

"No!" Piper covered her mouth at her sudden outburst when Chiron's steely gaze drifted towards her.

"Well while we do support co-ed living arrangements they're by people with the same godly parent. I don't think I can let you sleep there."

"What if I get permission directly from Zeus?" Lucine looked at Chiron pleadingly. She looked so adorable Jason wanted to give her anything she asked for.

"W-well," Chiron cleared his throat while his cheeks turned a light shade of red. Jason couldn't believe it but the centaur was actually blushing. "I suppose I couldn't go against a God's order."

Lucine placed her hands together and smiled the most radiant smile Jason had seen. "Thank you." She closed her eyes. "Daddy please let me stay with Jason." A burst of light illuminated the room and a piece of paper materialized out of thin air and into Chiron's hand.

The centaur took a look at the paper. "Well then I guess you can stay with Jason then."

"Wait how do we even know it's real?" Piper looked at Chiron willing him to listen to her when suddenly thunder shook the house.

"Was that real enough for you?" Lucine asked sarcastically leaving no room for retort.

"Then I guess the issue's settled then, Jason if you could escort the young lady to her room now." Chiron gestured for them to leave. Piper got up in a huff and then slammed the door on her way out.

Jason didn't feel right seeing her leave like that but he didn't know if going after her was the best idea. Right now he still had to deal with the mysterious girl who had popped into his life. Jason glanced at Lucine and she met his eyes with a smile while she reached for his hand. "Shall we go to the cabin then?"

* * *

So yeah hopefully I didn't butcher Chiron's personality but I haven't read the books in what seems like forever and these new ones mention him mostly in passing. Also Lucine and Jason are gonna live together. Yes! * enthusiastic fist pump* Writing makes me feel almighty like I decide everything for the characters *evil laughter* it's the best feeling when I can place my favorite characters together *wipes drool*. Again please review and favorite the story if you can, I'd really appreciate it. Feel free to PM me~


End file.
